A conventional toilet includes a toilet bowl to which is pivotally attached a toilet seat and a toilet lid. Prior to use, the toilet lid or both the toilet lid and toilet seat must be raised. Lifting of the toilet lid and toilet seat is typically performed manually and is unhygienic in some cases.